


my love is bleeding and slightly bruised

by sapphfics



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Falling In Love, i’m sorry if this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: “After all, breaking hearts is kind of what you’re best at.” Drizella hisses, and pretends she is truly as dark as her soul claims.





	my love is bleeding and slightly bruised

There’s a kind of terrifying vulnerability that consumes her the first time she tells Regina about her mother, and she hates herself for even showing it. 

You do not survive a mother like hers and end up weak. 

“It’s alright, Drizella,” Regina’s voice is softer than goose feathers, and Drizella drags a tired hand over her eyes. “My mother was similar.” 

“Anastasia had it far better than me, even tried to take my side, but now she’s dead. I wish I were -“

”You will get out of this,” Regina squeezes her hand and Drizella feels her throat close. “I promise you, Drizella.” 

“I - I - I can’t do this!” Drizella surpresses the urge to scream and stands up, starts to walk away. “She will hurt you, if she finds us. She doesn’t like me having anyone but her in my life, it makes me easier to control. I can’t let her hurt you - I won’t!”

”Not a lot can hurt me anymore,” Regina swears. “I don’t run from monsters, they run from me.”

Despite herself, Drizella almost smiles. 

//

“True love is magic,” Regina tells her once, in the dead of night. “But anger helps immensely.”

It’s not until she saves Regina from dying that she even considers it. 

She remembers Anastasia and the baker, and wishes her sister were still here.

The first time Regina helps her with a spell, the dust turns a deep shade of purple. 

//

“I promise, I can protect your heart.” 

Drizella should have known that promises are made to be broken. 

She would sooner die than give her mother what she wants, and Regina never told her how satisfying it feels to kill. 

//

“Did you miss me?” Drizella gloats, puts their lips close enough that it would only take -

Regina reaches out a hand and Drizella almost laughs. Magic is power, but this is a land without magic, where no one can hurt her anymore. It seems a dark curse is worth the price, after all. 

“After all, breaking hearts is kind of what you’re best at.” Drizella hisses, and pretends she is truly as dark as her soul claims.

**Author's Note:**

> me: watches this hell show and writes this bullshit fic thus dragging myself deeper into rare pair hell because adelaide kane is perfection
> 
> me: this is fine :)


End file.
